Family Is Everything
by Thamizhachi
Summary: It's been a century since Niklaus Mikaelson left Mystic Falls. Now, after a century, finally the city of New Orleans is in peace. But the Original Hybrid's heart was not. And it did not go unnoticed by his daughter. So, Hope decides to go on a little trip to find the woman who can bring peace to her father's heart. Pairs: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kolvina, Stebekah, Finn/OC, Dreya
1. Chapter 1

She sauntered around the Abattoir, nodding at every person in the room, vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids alike. It's been ninety-eight years since the war has come to an end in New Orleans. Now, the French Quarter was a sanctuary for every Supernatural being, with peace among the factions.

The rules have been remade, by none other than Elijah Mikaelson himself, who also happened to be the head of the Vampire faction. She smiled at one of the vampires and proceeded toward the bar. Where was she? Ah, the vampire faction. After a lot of consideration, not to mention a lot of different level of persuasion from Elijah, a rule was passed. No vampire was allowed to drink from the vein. Anyone who wished to turn should get the approval of Elijah Mikaelson and also they would be monitored closely by the council of vampire faction, until they deemed worthy of being a vampire. Should they ever prove to be wrong, they would be killed on the spot.

She turned around just in time to see Kol Mikaelson guiding a woman in a graceful waltz. Smirking she turned away from the head of the Witch Faction. Kol was deemed worthy of the position only because he was rather familiar with the witches and warlocks, and also that he understood magic better than anyone else. Oh don't get her wrong, Kol Mikaelson was still an ass, but he was also loyal to his family to the boot. As it was the witches were given a new set of rules. The witches of the French Quarter were allowed to do magic as long as they do not hurt the family and the kingdom. They were also not allowed to do black magic and the practice of Harvest ritual was banned. It was actually Kol's decision, since he thought that slaughtering little girls for magic was barbaric and so he worked day and night to find an alternate source of magic and he found it. Though the witches were reluctant, they soon realised the truth behind Kol's words when he practically yelled, that they were no better than vampires.

She moved slowly toward the bar and smiled at the bartender and ordered a scotch. She always loved getting drunk. Her eyes shifted and rested on Freya Mikaelson, who was the head of the coven of French Quarter Witches. To say the least, Freya loved it so much, since it not only gave her peace to be among her kind, it also gave her a chance to be with her siblings and have a chance to get to know them.

She downed the drink and looked to her right at the other Original sister, Rebekah Mikaelson, laughing her heart out with her elder brother, Finn Mikaelson. They were both given the position of the head of the human faction, whose sole duty was to make sure that the humans were safe from the vampires and werewolves and to keep them unaware of the Supernatural world around them.

Her eyes then strayed to the brunette woman in the corner who was having a rather sensual snogging session with her husband in a far corner. She smirked and turned around from the scene where the heads of the werewolf faction were going at it like beasts. After all, it was not a scene a girl would ever want to see, especially when it involved her mother and step-father. They were happy, and she couldn't wish for more than that. Again the only rules the werewolves have were, to be loyal to the Royal Family, retire to the woods on the full moons so they wouldn't hurt the vampires and humans, try to co-exist with the other species, which they found hard at first but gradually got used to it.

Her eyes then searched for one person, who she soon found leaning over the railing of the floor above them. Niklaus Mikaelson, the King of the French Quarter and... her father. She smiled at her father when their eyes met and his eyes immediately lit up. As all her aunts and uncles would say, she had more of her father in her than her mother. Both inside and out. Her hair the same sandy blonde with a twinge of brown to it. Her eyes greenish-blue, like her father. From her button nose to her dimples, she resembled her father. But her chin, she inherited it from her mother. Not only had she inherited her father's artistic fingers. And with years of her father's teaching, she almost reached her father's level. Almost being the key word. She also inherited her father's stubbornness and ruthlessness but also her mother's kindness. She also inherited the only thing that her parents shared, their ability to survive.

She slowly made her way toward the stairs. Once reaching the top she went to her father's side and smiled at him. To his left stood her surrogate brother, Marcellus. Even though they fought like dogs for this kingdom, their underlying love for each other succeeded it. Only later, when Elijah locked them in a room and magically sealed it, so they could sort out their difference. Oh and they did. Only in the end did they realise, it was their pitiful way of trying to hate each other. Her father was ultimately angry that the son he thought dead was still alive and didn't bother to contact him. And Marcellus was angry that the man she thought his father and the family he thought his abandoned him. At last, when they learned the truth, they reconciled, gradually. Now, he stood proudly beside _their_ father, as his son and co-head of the Vampire faction.

"How do you find the party, Hope?" her father asked with a smile.

She smirked and said, "Same as every year, Dad. Same old, same old"

Her father and brother smiled. "You know, the princess is right. The party needs something new" Marcellus said with a smirk.

Her father raised his eyebrows and looked from her to Marcellus and back again.

Hope smirked at her brother and said, "More like the King needs something, Marcellus"

Her father again looked her and her brother and sighed, "Am I detecting a "play against father" here?"

Marcellus laughed and ignored his comment. They started again as if Niklaus didn't speak at all, "More like someone, Princess"

Niklaus rolled his eyes and said, "Not going to happen" and left them to join his siblings.

Hope sighed as she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, "He's not going to get over her. How is it possible to love someone whose not there for more than a century, Marcellus?"

He patted her back and said, "That's our father, Princess. He doesn't love easily. But once he does, it's for eternity"

Hope nodded and smiled at her brother.

"But on to the current matters, you, sister, look absolutely beautiful today" Marcellus said.

Hope raised her right brow.

Marcellus sighed and said, "Okay, devilishly beautiful"

Hope smiled her well schooled innocent smile, "Thank you, brother"

Marcellus scoffed and left to go downstairs with a nod.

Hope sighed and went upstairs to her chambers. She loved her father so much. He was everything a daughter could ever hope for. But she knew deep down, her father was hurting, yearning for a blond woman who stole his heart. Everyone thought that he was a changed man because of Hope. But only few knew of the truth. That her father was a changed man when he left Mystic Falls a century ago. He still loved her. Hope, on many of her sleepless nights, saw her father in his studio, talking to the woman's portrait. But what could she do? All she could do was, stand aside look as his father wait for her while his siblings settled down.

After the war was over and the peace was settled, her Aunt Freya resurrected her remaining family. Her father had her resurrect her uncles, Kol and Finn, as well as someone else. Yes, it was absolute shock for everyone when Katerina Petrova woke up from dead, as a vampire, along with her uncles. But that was what her father did. He had later told Elijah that it was his gift for the brother who was always there for him.

Kol then started pursuing Davina again, who after months and months of refusing him, finally accepted defeat and her love. She then turned a year later with Kol's blood. Finn on the other hand, had a very difficult time letting go of the things he did when he was in his dark warlock self. But he had his family with him. When you have your family with you, anything was possible. Two years later, he found the woman. Her name was Lucinda and she was a human. She was strangely accepting when he told her about the family's secret. A year later, she turned.

Marcellus and Camille finally accepted that they were the one for each other. And after lots of drinks and fights they decided to marry, just like that. One night they decided to marry, the next day they were husband and wife and Camille was a vampire. But despite that they welcomed her into the family.

Soon after that, Elijah and Katerina got married. Then it was Kol's turn. Finn then followed the path.

The only people remaining single were her father, Freya and Rebekah

She had to do something. With a determined nod, she left to her brother's chambers. If she was doing it, she needed her brother's support. She also knew that the hybrids in her faction would help her. Since she was the head of the Hybrid faction and her faction only had about fifteen hybrids. She was really surprised when her father said, she's to be the head of the Hybrid faction, and their rules were very similar to that of vampires and werewolves. They had one more rule. The hybrids get to help the wolf who turn for the first time, since the werewolf venom has no effect on them and they had the advantage of vampire speed.

Once she reached her brother's chamber, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal her blond sister-in-law. "Hope?"

Hope closed her eyes and said, "I need to talk to you and Marcellus"

Camille nodded and stepped back, "Come in" she said and once Hope was inside, she closed the door behind her.

Hope walked to the bed and sat down, where her brother sat against the headboard. Camille took her seat beside him and leaned on his chest.

"What is it, Princess?" Marcellus asked, he could clearly see her worry.

Hope bit her lip and sighed, "I want to find her"

Marcellus straightened, "Are you sure?"

Hope looked at him with wide eyes, "You are not mad?"

Marcellus raised a single eyebrow and smirked, "Why should I? I know very well that you wouldn't take a decision without thinking it through. Besides, I was thinking along the same lines"

Hope's face lit up as she said, "Thank you thank you, thank you so much, brother"

Marcellus smirked while Camille smiled kindly at her, "Are you both talking about 'you-know-who'?"

Hope nodded and said, "I just feel so sad that Dad found someone to love, and couldn't have her"

Camille took her hands in her and said, "I know, Hope. I shall help you however I can"

She knew she could count on her brother and sister-in-law to help her. "Thank you, Camille. I need you two here. To keep me informed"

Camille raised her eyebrow, a habit of everyone in the family, and asked, "And you are going alone to search for someone with only a name and her portrait that your father drew decades ago?"

Hope shrugged and said, "That's as much as I got"

"What are you going to tell dad?" asked Marcellus.

Hope smirked and said, "You don't worry. I am going to get one more person on board"

Marcellus tilted his head and asked, "Kol?"

Hope scrunched her nose, "Brother, I would rather stay in my wolf form forever"

Marcellus chuckled and asked, "Finn?"

Hope sighed and said, "Even a statue would smile at a time or two"

Marcellus nodded and said, "Elijah?"

Hope scoffed, "I am not going for a business trip"

"Rebekah?"

"From what Mother said, Rebekah and the woman share the world's most deadliest history"

Marcellus' eyes widened, "Freya?"

Hope smirked and said, "Good night, Marcellus, Camille. I have a very difficult Immortal witch to convince. I will take my leave, while you two once again forget to burn the sage and go at it like rabbits"

Marcellus took a pillow and threw it at her, but Hope was faster. She reached the door before the pillow hit the floor. He looked at a laughing Camille and said, "Shall we, love?"

Hope decided that she had to talk to her aunt if she had to get her father's permission. With those thoughts in mind, she rushed to the west wing where her aunt was staying. Once she reached the door, she knocked. Her aunt Freya opened the door and frowned. "What are you planning, Hope?"

Hope put her most innocent look on her face and smiled at her aunt, "Hi Aunt Freya"

Freya raised her pale eyebrows and looked her up and down. When she realized that her niece was not going to move, she sighed and opened the door wider to let her in.

Hope walked into the room and turned around to watch her aunt once she reached the centre of the room.

Her aunt stood there with her arms crossed and a brow raised, "Say it already, darling"

"Well, I am going on a trip and you are accompanying me" she said.

Freya huffed and said, "You are not _like_ your father. You are his carbon copy."

Hope just smirked and said, "I shall take that as a compliment, Aunt"

Freya just chuckled and said, "Well, I would love to see the world rather than cooped up in the French Quarter."

Hope jumped up and down like a child and hugged her aunt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Alright, alright" she said as her niece let go of her, "Did you talk with your father about it?"

Hope pursed her lips and said, "Actually, I was hoping you would help me with it"

Freya sighed and shook her head, "Why do I always get the difficult job?" But when she looked up, Hope has the most flawless puppy dog eyes, which Freya could never say no to. And she conceited. "Tell me, darling, where are we going?"

Hope grinned and said, "Mystic Falls"

Freya was confused at first, but she soon caught on her niece's plan and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Hope and Freya reached Mystic Falls without any incident. But the process of getting her Fathers permission proved to be harder than she thought. If not for her Uncle Elijah and Aunt Freya, her father would have succeeded in keeping her in the safety of the French Quarter. But Hope already talked to her uncle smoothly into giving her a research assignment on Supernatural world. And Aunt Freya managed to get her Father's consent, after throwing an epic temper tantrum, of course. Now they reached the town successfully without any heart or liver removing on the way.

The town was quaint as her aunts and mom told her numerous times. But it was apparent that it went through a lot changes in the last hundred years. It's good that her aunt Katerina loved talking about this little town, and that was what helped them sitting at the bar of New Mystic Grill. The boy on the other side of the bar, a young bar tender with silky blonde hair and deep blue his smile was a killer. But unfortunately for her, he was not the one. She was brought out of her inner monologue by his voice.

"Hi. Are you new to town?" he asked.

"Yes" Hope said.

The cute bartender nodded. "I am Dave, by the way. Dave Donovan."

Hope raised her left brow. Donovan? Now why does it sound familiar?

But she decided to brush it aside and got about the job at hand. She needed to find accommodations. "I am Hope." She show hands with the boy and asked, "Hey, do you know a place where I can rent. I might have to stay for a long time and my aunt is not comfortable with staying at some motel."

"Then you are at the right place, blondie" a voice drawled from behind.

Hope turned around and frowned at the raven haired man. "And who might you be?"

The man smirked and said, "Damon Salvatore at your service"

Hope at that moment prayed the gods that she kept her face emotionless. So this was the man who played heart breaker to every woman he came across. She took a moment to study him, all the while maintaining her bored contemplating look. Of course, she knew who he was. She silently considered what to do. She could refuse. But if she accepted the offer, then the chances of finding her would be high, seeing that he could be one of the few people to be in contact with her.

"I shall talk to my Aunt about it and let you know of our decision." Hope said as she picked up her purse to pay for the drink.

After exchanging number with Damon, she brushed past him. All the while her mind was in the hyper active mode about the new development. If she was going to deal with Damon Salvatore, then she would need all the advice she could get. It was time to let someone in their plan. She has a very devious vampire to call.

* * *

Damon smirked as he sat on the stool at the bar. "Bourbon, quarterback"

The boy rolled his eyes and handed him the glass. "What are you doing, Damon? Why did you offer her to stay at the boarding house?"

"Jeez, Donovan. You are so like your great granddaddy. Always trying to save the girl." Damon's sarcastic features changed into serious one. "She is not a human. So stay away from her"

The boy, Dave, looked torn.

Damon just looked at him straight in the eye and said, "She might be a threat to the town. I want her to be somewhere where I can keep a constant watch on her. What did she say about her reason to come to our boring town?"

"She didn't say anything about that." Dave frowned.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it. I will take care of it" Damon said and stood up. After paying for the drink, he left the Grill.

Mind full of thoughts, he decided to take a walk. Unsurprisingly his legs led him to the cemetery, where she was buried. He knelt before her grave, staring at her tombstone, seeking her support silently. Its been almost a century, but his heart refused to accept another in her place. His partner in crime, his best friend, his girlfriend. But above all else, love of his life.

Bonnie Bennett.

He couldn't help it. Its like an invisible force was always pulling him towards her. He knelt down before her tombstone, "Hey Bon. As you can see I am still alive and kicking. Its been what, ten years since I came here? I cant seem to stay away for a very long time. I just returned yesterday from Italy. This century has been good for that country. I talked to Seira last week. That great grand-daughter of yours is so like you. She can easily make me question a lot of things. But thank God, she does not have your sacrificial mentality. Thats what is helping me keep her safe. Her brother on the other hand, from the moment he discovered his magic, he took in this absurd notion that he has to save the world. I keep hoping that Steven would come around, but i am so scared, Bon, that he might become the next Bonnie Bennett. Anyway, the others, Ryan, Fiona, Sam are all fine. Fiona finally started dating a guy, who saw her as herself, not as the witch. I know, I know. You must be frowning at me for compelling him, but I have to look after her, right. Since she is the youngest. As I promised you, your family is doing well. As for me, I cant do what I promised you, Bon. I cant move on. But I promised you, right? That I will find someone, I will. But not just yet. Not when I see you everytime I kiss a girl. I will find that special girl one day, Bon, and you will be the first person to meet her"

He then sat there for nearly an hour, just staring at the tombstone. It was soon brken by the ringing of his mobile. The number was new. He pressed the Answer Button and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Um.. Hope. The girl asking about apartments in the Grille" the girl said from the other side.

"Oh" Damon blinked. "What do you want?"

"I want two rooms for rent in your boarding house" the girl said, "One for me, and the other for my Aunt"

"Ok, your rooms will be ready tomorrow morning" Damon said and cut the call. His mind already going in the planning mode.

* * *

Hope stared at her phone, blinking. Did he just cut the call? Jackass, she scoffed.

She opened the contact list, and hovered over the name, that she was planning to call.

Freya sighed, "Would you just call already?"

Hope nodded determinedly and pressed the call button. After a couple of rings, the person picked up the call, "Hey babygirl!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Damon's almost peaceful beauty sleep was interrupted by the door bell. At first, he tried to ignore it, nearly convincing himself that it was by no means the door bell, as there was no one in Mystic Falls, who would care enough to knock his door, this early in the morning. But it seemed that the person on the other side of the door was more than persistent. With a groan, and every cursing word in English and Italian, he made his way to the foyer, with nothing but his pants. Yawning, he opened the door to two blondes, one in her late teens, the other in her mid-twenties. At least that was how they looked. But looks can be deceiving, huh?

He looked at them, from head to toe, and only then stepped aside, "You're here"

The girl, Hope, smiled and shrugged. She then looked at the woman beside her, who he presumed to be her aunt, and said, "This is my Aunt Freya"

Damon, with his signature flirtatious smile, Held out his hand, "I am Damon Salvatore". The girl placed her hand in his, which he swiftly brought to his lips to place a kiss. And he was more than happy to learn that he earned a blush. From the corner of his eyes, Damon could see the girl, Hope, roll her eyes with a smirk. A smirk that he was eerily familiar with. But he just brushed the thought aside, as he straightened. "Upstairs, third and fourth room to the left" he said.

After the two blondes left to their rooms, Damon made his way to his own room. Once inside, his mind worked in hyper speed mode. The woman, Freya, was a human, but her niece was a vampire. This made matters even more complicated. He was going to keep an eye on the blondes. With various scenarios and plans working in his mind, Damon went back to lie down in his bed, hoping he would see his green-eyed witch in his dreams, as usual.

* * *

Freya was still blushing, when she entered the third room to the left, since Hope decided she wanted the fourth room. It has been five hundred years since she felt this way. But it was neither the time nor he that kind of person to involve. At least that was what she believed. She was a Mikaelson, and she just doesn't trust anyone, least of all a man who tried to kill her siblings numerous times.

She unpacked her suitcase swiftly and went about organizing them in the closet. Once finished, she laid down on the comfortable bed. Her thoughts involuntarily went to the man just along the corridor. Of course, she knew of the elder Salvatore. It was a common topic in their home when they were bored. They would usually talk about what happened in Mystic Falls about a century ago. She knew rather well about every person in the 'gang of misfits' as Niklaus would so _fondly_ called them. She found more than once Katerina, Rebekah and Hayley sitting together and talking about a handsome vampire, who was as dangerous as he appeared to be. They would tell her the tales of Damon Salvatore that they first hand witnessed.

From his flawless plans, that always backfired because of the doppelganger, to his involvement in the death of two of her brothers. His idiotic cocky attitude that always pissed off Niklaus beyond belief. And his heartlessness when Katerina was in her deathbed. His death wish when it comes to his brother and the doppelganger. At one point, even Elijah said, that he admired his willingness to look after those who he cared for.

 _What was it with the men and bending over backwards for the last doppelganger?_ , she wondered. As far as she heard, everyone around her was ready to die except for the doppelganger. At least that was what she heard from the anti-Elena fan club in her family. That is Katerina, Rebekah, Hayley, Kol and Niklaus. Finn didn't really cared about her to begin with. And Elijah always insisted that the girl was very compassionate, for which he always received a scoff as a reply. Mostly from Katerina.

Freya rolled over to her side and closed her eyes. She must catch up on that sleep that was long overdue. So, she decided to store the thoughts away for future pondering.

* * *

 _Last Night_

 _Hope's finger hovered over the name in her contact list. She knew she made her mind, but she was still reluctant. Could she trust that person? She sighed, she has no other choice. She's not sure but she got no other choice. So when her aunt said, "Would you just call already?", she did just that._

 _After a couple of rings, the voice on the other end said, "Hey baby girl!"_

 _"_ _Aunt Kat" she said with little hesitation. Her aunt sounded chirpier than usual._

 _"_ _So tell me darling" her aunt said, "What is it that I heard you uncle said that you begged him to let her do a project?"_

 _Hope swallowed hard. Her uncle and his inability to lie to his wife. "Well—"_

 _But her aunt was not finished yet, "Because we both know that you are not one to care about Elijah's tutoring. Come on, tell me what you are up to or I will just walk over to Nik's studio and tell him what I told you now"_

 _God, she sometimes forgot that her aunt was a pro in blackmail that could rival that of her father's. Hope sighed, she may as well come clean. So she told her aunt everything from her talk with Marcellus and Cami to her staying in Damon Salvatore's Boarding house. And her aunt for her credit listened silently as she related what happened for the past five days._

 _"_ _Mmmm" Katerina said, "That's good. You trying to find Caroline, that is. We both and all our family members know that you dad won't go look for her, what with that idiotic promise and all. But if you are staying with Damon and he himself invited you, then it means you must be careful. Last I heard, he was looking over the Bennetts and trying to keep the supernatural out of Mystic Falls. I think he is wary of you, that is why he is trying to keep an eye on you."_

 _Hope sighed and frowned, "What do I do?"_

 _"_ _Nothing", her aunt said, "He will most likely interrogate you soon. So try to think of a story to feed him. One that is as close to truth as possible. And don't tell him your last name and the names of our family members that he might recognize. If things get complicated, I will send you back up"_

 _"_ _Alright", the girl said and sighed. "So, tell me how's things there?"_

 _And on and on it went for the rest of the night, much to Freya's chagrin. For she couldn't sleep at all with the sound of her niece's laughter._


	4. Chapter 4

Hope woke up early the next morning, as usual. It was not every day that you find yourself in the legendry town of Mystic Falls. Thirty-five minutes later she found herself at the cemetery, staring at the headstone of Bonnie Bennett with a bouquet of white roses. She was not a sentimental person. After all she was her father's daughter. But as her father told her once, you may dislike or even hate your enemy, but never disrespect or underestimate him. And that was what brought her father victorious on various situations.

That was why she was here, looking at the tombstone of one of the people her father respected, even if he found her a pain in the ass. "Hello, Miss Bennett. I know I am not who you might expect to stand here. With a bouquet of all things," she chuckled. "But my Father respected you. I grew up hearing about you lot. The problem-attracting Elena, self-loathing Stefan, ever-cocky Damon, self-righteous Bonnie and of course, the light Caroline. As far as I heard, you sacrificed your life for Elena. I can only assume that you learnt your lessons and put yourself first. I came here for Caroline. I know they both love each other. Well, at least my Father does. I will find Caroline and if she still has feelings for my Father, I will do everything I can to bring them together. I can only ask for your blessing, Miss Bennett"

Hope sat there for sometime and then decided to go back to the Boarding House. She must talk to Aunt Freya about their plan. And call Aunt Kat. The doppelganger would know what to do. With that thought she left the cemetery.

Once in the Boarding House, she saw Damon in the living room with a drink in his hand. Typical. "Good Morning, Blondie"

"Really Damon. You definitely are lacking in the nick-naming department. From what I heard you were a pro." Hope said, forgetting that she revealed that she heard of him. Once realised she bit her cheek. Oh, boy.

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Ah! So, you've heard of me?"

Hope pulled every ounce of her Father's advices to improvise, "Unfortunately"

"Mmmm. Now be a good girl and spill why you really are here" Damon said with a smirk as he gestured for her for sit on the sofa.

Hope obliged. She debated internally what to say. "I believe you figured out that I am not human?"

Damon nodded.

"Well," she tried to improvise her story, "I was born a hundred years ago. My entire family is vampires, except for Aunt Freya. She is a witch. We are joint family. When a vampire arrived at our doorsteps, we let him stay. And in return he turned my entire family, save for Aunt Freya who was away. When asked why he did that, he simply said he was bored. My family struggled, but they helped each other. The vampire who turned my family thankfully didn't turn me and my adoptive brother, as we were children then. I didn't go to school. My Uncle personally tutored me. And now he gave me an assignment. The assignment is about the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. That was why I am here. My brother and my sister-in-law might join me. I don't know. It's up to my Father and his over protectiveness."

Damon grimaced, "Not that I find this sap story entertaining, but why should I believe you?"

Hope returned with her father's smirk, "Because whether you like it or not, this is what I am giving you." Hope was losing her hope that she could throw lies at Damon for so long and get away with it. It was time to bring in some reinforcements. With that thought she left to the Grill. She has some serious phone calls to make and it can't be made with the raven-haired vampire in the vicinity.

Once she was sure that she was at a safe distance from the Boarding House, she called her Aunt Freya and told her to meet her at the Grill. Twenty minutes later they met at the Grill and left to the Mikaelson Mansion. She was glad that her Father had the forethought that only someone with Mikaelson blood or with a personal connection with a Mikaelson could enter the property. Seeing as that both her and Aunt Freya were Mikaelson by birth they entered the Mansion that was locked for a century now.

With a little use of magic, they cleaned the living room and sat in the couch with a glass of scotch. Hope relayed Freya what she told Damon and of her decision.

"You are right," Freya said with a thoughtful expression in her face. "He is too intelligent for his own good. We need someone to help us or distract him."

"I was thinking Marcellus and Cami" Hope said, taking a sip of the scotch.

Freya hummed, "I am leaning toward Elijah and Katerina"

"It could work," Hope said, "We can bring in Marcellus and Cami first in the disguise of them helping me with the project. Then a week later we can bring in Uncle Elijah and Aunt Kat. When we are sure that he would help us, we could tell him the truth. Maybe he would help us."

"Maybe" Freya said.

Bonnie was watching the two witches talking from the Other Side. She knew that she must hate them, seeing as they were both Mikaelsons. One Klaus' sister and the other Klaus' daughter. But when you were dead for more than half a century, you are forced to see life in whole new perspective. She was so narrow-minded about the safety of people who didn't deserve it, that she ignored that the others have their own lives. She even forgot that she had a life herself. It was only after Elena demanded that Damon choose between her and Bonnie, that she guilt-tripped him into seeing that she was the most important being seeing as she was the doppelganger, that Bonnie saw the err of her ways.

Damon to her and others' surprise he chose her. They fell in love. They both knew that they were meant to be, but for some reason she couldn't turn into a vampire. She couldn't keep the vampire blood down. They knew they had to let go of each other. And they broke up. Bonnie was so distraught and had a one night stand. Resulting in the birth of her twin children. Damon was there for her all along. He played the father figure to her children, when the father of her children refused to take responsibility. He also took over the job keeping the Bennett line safe.

Caroline and Stefan left town the day Damon chose Bonnie. They went to Paris, as that was where Caroline wanted her whole world travel to start. After Paris, Stefan and Caroline drifted apart. Caroline only visited to see Bonnie's children. She still kept contact with Stefan and Damon. But even though she was travelling around the world as she wished, Bonnie knew there was someone she craved for deep down. And Bonnie also knew that Caroline still felt guilty about falling for him. But it was time Caroline had her own happily ever after. She may be dead, but she would do everything in her power to make sure that Caroline was reunited with the man she loves. She owed it to Caroline.

That night, Hope made a phone call to New Orleans. On the third ring, she heard, "Hi sis"

"Marcellus, you and Cami are needed. I need your help" she said. She tried to keep it as short as possible. She would fill her brother in on what was happening once he hit the road.

"See you in a couple of days," Marcellus said.


End file.
